


buttons

by rories



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rories/pseuds/rories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>we are not on this earth to just stand still & look pretty. the museums already have enough statues.</i>
</p>
<p>au where parker and hardison meet at a museum</p>
            </blockquote>





	buttons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamalaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamalaka/gifts).



> IT'S STILL CHRISTMAS WHERE I AM
> 
> thank you to my recipient for saying 'surprise me' because i have wanted to write this for awhile lol
> 
> set in an alternate universe where parker works in a museum instead of stealing from them and alec has taken after his nana

When Parker was 13, she was caught trying to sneak into the local art and history museum. She'd broken in to other museums successfully before this, but she was still learning and had made a few mistakes. Her foster parents were livid, but the judge assigned to hear her case was lenient. Instead of juvie, he’d offered her community service volunteering for the exact museum she had failed to break into. 

Being a Junior Volunteer wasn't all that bad for young Parker, mainly manning the arts and crafts tables at family events and being the grunt worker for some of the program planners. But it gave her plenty of time and opportunities to explore the museum at her leisure. She loved going up and down the hallways, memorizing the brush strokes on the paintings, the way the different lights reflected off the sculptures. She loved the way the galleries shone and echoed with the voices of the past. 

It was during one of these many passes through the galleries that she met Archie, a refined gentleman who worked on the Board of Executives. He'd heard about Parker’s attempted break in and was curious to meet the young potential thief. 

It was Archie that convinced the Programs department to start giving Parker more responsibilities and it was Archie that convinced the Board to give the department a little more funding that would allow the museum to hire Parker on as a paid employee. Throughout high school, Parker spent most of her free time at the museum, helping out where she could and learning from Archie. 

Parker enjoyed her job and since it kept her out of trouble, her foster parents encouraged her to continue her education within the museum field. This is how Parker found herself 13 years after her initial failed break in, working in the Education department at the very museum she had tried to rob. 

Her job was pretty easy and she enjoyed seeing the looks on the kids' faces as they explored the museum during her tours. She had a whole room in her apartment dedicated to all of the arts and crafts projects she'd done at work. She genuinely enjoyed spending time thinking of new ways to plan out events and activities for the museum. 

 

Alec Hardison had lived in Portland his whole life and had never really been to many of the museums in the city. Sure, he'd gone while on school field trips when he was younger, but he'd never appreciated them until now.

Now he was headed to the Portland Art Museum with his foster child, Quinn, in an attempt to get the young, slightly angry, boy to open up a little bit. Alec knew what it was like to feel alone in a new place, so he was trying to get out and do things to make the boy feel like family.

This was how he found himself at the Portland Art Museum's Free Sunday program on a wet, cold, and somewhat miserable day. He'd heard about the program from his Nana who encouraged him to take Quinn for "a little bit of culture." He had been intrigued when he'd read about it on line and was sold on it when he'd realized it was free.

Quinn however was less than impressed. The whole way to the museum, the young boy had hummed along to the music on his iPod with Alec trying to talk to him over the sound. But when they got inside, Alec was surprised to watch him quietly tuck his ear buds into his pocket.

They spent some time exploring the galleries before finally making their way to a room semi-crowded with families. They were greeted at the door by someone in an apron, a smile on his face as he directed them to a table and gave them instructions on the craft for the day. Alec watched as Quinn hesitated before sliding on to the bench and pulling together supplies. 

The two didn't say much as they worked on their projects, but Alec tried to encourage Quinn, cracking jokes and smiling when the boy just glared at him. He was gluing down a button to his craft when he felt the bench he was sitting on shake with the force of someone dropping down next to him.

The woman that had joined them had her blonde hair pulled back in a high pony tail and the smile on her face seemed to light up the room. Alec thought she was the most beautiful person he'd ever met, and he had met a lot of people. He couldn't help but stare, even as the glue covered button in his hand slowly dried to his fingers. 

"You should add more buttons," the woman said, pointing to Quinn's project. "Everyone loves buttons."

"I do love buttons," Alec said with a wide grin on his face. "Buttons are great." Quinn just looked at him as if he was crazy, but Alec just nodded along as Parker smiled at him. 

"Right," Quinn muttered before turning back to his project.

"Are you enjoying the event?" Parker asked, pulling some of her own supplies towards her. "Is this your first time here?"

Alec nodded, still not taking his eyes off of the other woman. "Yeah, you know, I wanted to show Quinn some of the finer aspects of Portland. Show him some style and class."

"Of which you have neither," Quinn interjected causing Alec to glare at him. Parker laughed next to them and Alec thought it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. 

"Well, I hope you enjoyed it and that you'll join us next month. Or, you know, even sooner," she said and Alec could see a slight blush rise to her cheeks as she dropped her gaze.

"I'd like that," he said. Quinn fake gagged across from them, but this time Alec just ignored him. 

"I'm gonna go get some juice," Quinn said, staring with disgust at the adults in front of him. "And a cookie."

As he left, Parker finally looked up again and caught Alec's eye. She smiled a slow smile and stuck out her hand. "I'm Parker, by the way."

Alec's hand encased hers, but it was soft and warm and she couldn't help but grin up at him. "I'm Alec." 

"It's nice to meet you."


End file.
